


Psycho

by yourlieinsyren



Category: Attack on Titan, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, anime - Fandom, aot, levi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlieinsyren/pseuds/yourlieinsyren
Summary: Levi x Reader AU!He knew it was wrong, but to his mind it felt right. It started off as admiration, then love, and then... he refused to live without you.Laying on his bed was an old photograph he'd taken from you, sitting on a lunch table, eating a sandwich. Levi felt himself grow hard again, groaning in absolute frustration. He quickly fished his bag for a strand of hair that he'd gotten from your Chemistry textbook that morning. He felt lucky that he found a small strand, it must've gotten caught to your hair when you were carrying it.He gripped the strand of hair in one hand, and his length with the other, stroking himself slowly.It'll be yet another slow night for Levi.CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. 18+ ONLY.I do not own AOT or the characters.
Relationships: Levi - Relationship, Levi Ackerman - Relationship, LevixReader, LevixYN, levixyou - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. 18+ ONLY.  
> I do not own AOT or the characters.

Chapter 1

It was a daily routine to wake up early, prepare the breakfast for your step mother and siblings, whilst managing to cram enough time to look decent for school. You lived in a rather wealthy neighborhood, due to your father obtaining a successful job. Your step mother however, seeks only to exploit his status, despite him blindly fooling himself into thinking she loved him. When he moved to Europe for a business trip for your senior year in high school for the next six months, you often recollect the last unpleasant conversation you had with him.

"Look, Nanaba is an amazing woman. I can assure you, you'll be taken care of while I'm gone."

"You don't know that. She's literally leeching off of you so she could buy herself to the top. Why don't see you what I see, dad?!"

"Sweetie—"

"Don't 'sweetie' me. If you were my father you would act like one, unfortunately all I see is a damn coward."

You didn't bother to retreat the hurtful words you left that scarred him, but it had to be said. To Erwin Smith's eyes, you were wrong. To Nanaba's eyes, you were their new maid whom will cater to their every need.

Nanaba had two children, Ymir and Jean. They both pitied you, and despite the stereotype of step siblings being a pain in the ass, both unanimously agreed that their mother was a steaming pile of dog shit. They would act rude and condescending in the presence of their mother, but kind and welcoming when she wasn't. Often, when you were running late to go to school (often due to being held back from cleaning the house as ordered by your step mother), they would still wait for you at the corner even if it meant sacrificing their attendance. This was one of those days where you had to sprint half a block to catch up with them.

Ymir greeted you with a smirk, slinging her arm over your shoulder as you tried to catch your breath.

"You alive? You need your lungs for PE today. I heard we're doing a mile run for a warm up before we split into teams for basketball."

"I'm.. *huff* ..fine. I just needed to rush so you both wouldn't be late."

Jean rolled his eyes, softly flicking your forehead. "Silly Y/N, we're more concerned about you. You know Nanaba has been a bit more bitchy lately now that Erwin left. I almost wanted to punch for being so stupid."

He wasn't wrong. It'd been a week (of hell) since your father left, and in just a span of seven days, you'd managed to age quite a bit due to the overwhelming housework that'd been thrown upon you.

"I can't blame him. We've all been in love before, sometimes it really can blind us." Ymir agreed, removing her arm from around your neck. The three of you continued to converse, the school just a few blocks away.

"But for god's sake, you'd have to be pretty idiotic to not see through someone like Nanaba," Jean placed his palms behind head, his eyes forward.

They both called their mother by her real name, agreeing that the title is earned and not given. Nanaba has been a mother to them, but never to you. They agreed that a mother is either a mother to all, or a mother to none.

"Dad has been out of it ever since Mom cheated on him. He even made the excuse that Mother left because he wasn't good enough." You clutched the straps of your bag tighter, the memory stinging. "Ever since, even the slightest attention is enough to melt him."

"Well if you ask me, he's— OW! What the—?!"

Ymir glared at the figure that shoved passed her, the all too familiar short stature paused, his back still facing them.

"Pardon." Was all he said, before he walked. His hair bounced as he kept moving, Ymir's glare burning holes on his back.

"Geez, what's his fucking problem?" Jean commented, rubbing his head.

"You act as if you don't know Levi Ackerman. That short dude has the temper of a squirrel. His height really does match his patience." Ymir rolled her eyes before continuing to walk, you and Jean followed suit.

You kept your eyes at the figure ahead, failing to notice how fast he was walking, and barely noticed the gap that'd already been created between him and the three of you.

Everyone knew Levi Ackerman. But they didn't know who he really is. He hardly hung out with anybody, save it for that one girl with the glasses, average grades but not quite top of the class, and the point guard player for the basketball team. So what made Levi so unique?

Despite his evident good looks, he was intimidating. He's never been in a relationship, nor showed any signs of interest. He's rejected every confession from everyone, both popular and nobody. He lives alone due to his parents passing away at a young age, and relies working as a cashier in the local book shop. You would often find Levi sitting on the rooftop of the school, sketching on a notebook.

You had Levi for three of your classes: PE, English, and Chemistry. In the past three, almost four, years of your high school life, he was always in at least one of your classes. However, not once have you exchanged a word with him, fearing his intimidation.

"You know there's a rumor he killed his parents?"

Both you and Jean stared at her in disbelief, brows raising simultaneously.

"Emphasis on the rumor. Apparently I heard from Historia, that his father was a drunk, and his mother was a whore. They fought so much that he just decided to kill them because he couldn't withstand the toxicity."

Jean looked at her quizzically. "You know, Ymir, I knew you were a stoner, but I'd never thought I'd hear something as absurd as that."

"Oh lighten up, jackass, it's just a rumor. Besides, he's a high school student. What kind of kid could have the guts to kill their own parents at a young age? Pfft."

As the three of you continued to exchange stories, jokes, and gossip, the school building had emerged to your sight, students beginning to enter. You were thankful to have PE as your last class for the day, seeing as it was easier to carry your Chemistry and English textbooks for the first two periods before lunch came. As you entered the building, Ymir was greeted by her girlfriend, and you both parted ways. Jean met up with his best friend Marco, and you made your way to your locker to grab your books.

"Hey." A voice to your right momentarily snatched your attention from your locker.

"Good morning, Mikasa. Where's Eren?" You asked, shoving your English journal, and lab notebooks in you bag.

"Bathroom. He said he'll meet us inside the classroom. His stomach has been upset all morning."

You furrowed your brows in concern. "Is he okay?"

"He insisted on eating this expired cheesecake for breakfast this morning. Wouldn't listen to me, now his stomach is upset." Shaking her head in disappointment, Mikasa took your chemistry book in her arms as you struggled to carry both your textbooks.

"Thanks." You smiled, shutting your locker and readjusting the straps of your backpack. Despite the five minute interval, that's proven to be sufficient time for you to grab your things for next period, you thought it was just an extra wasted trip to go to your locker as opposed to going straight to class. You settled for breaking your back, carrying everything rather than risking being late.

The early bell rang, signaling students to start heading to their first period. You and Mikasa both headed your way to English, silently thankful that she was there to help you carry your textbook. Normally, they didn't require textbooks in class. However, homework included annotating the textbook with post it notes. You weren't exactly the smartest student, but you preferred to try your best earlier in the semester to make more room for later in the year in case your grades suddenly dropped. Both you and Mikasa took your seats adjacent to the window, silently giving Mikasa a thankful nod when she placed your book on your desk.

You noticed Levi had already been sitting on the corner to your far right, head resting on his knuckles, his free hand scribbling on a notebook. His only friend, the female with the glasses, walked in just minutes later, taking her usual seat in front of him. She didn't waste time badgering him with nonsense, one would assume she's clearly asking for a death sentence with her enthusiastic behavior.

"Shut up already, four eyes. Go bug your boyfriend."

You silently chuckled to yourself. He had a weird sense of humor. The female in glasses remained unphased by his comment, evident that they've clearly known each other long enough to be comfortable. Before you could continue eavesdropping in their conversation, your teacher walked in, and the late bell rang.

Eren came to class five minutes late, earning him a small scolding from your teacher.

"See you later, Y/N. Are you positive you don't need help with your books?" Mikasa and Eren both paused to gaze at you, both had their brows raised as you struggled to balance your textbooks.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I don't want to hold you both up for your next period. I know how cranky Dr. Dok gets in the morning."

The two waved you a goodbye, and you slowly made your way to Chemistry. It was one floor above English, and you silently began to trudge up the stairs, barely gripping the Chem textbook that was fighting to escape your clutch.

SLAM!

As you turned to take a step to the next flight of stairs, your Chemistry book slipped from your grip and fell to your feet. Your English book joining it not long after. Huffing to yourself, and being quite irritated that no one bothered to help, you shuffled to gather the English papers that spewed across the floor. Your eyes widened upon seeing pale, skinny fingers picking up your opened chemistry textbook, and standing up. You stood, meeting the steely gaze of the boy you'd just silently eyed earlier today.

"You know we have lockers for a reason. I recommend using them, they're free." He held your Chemistry book between his arms.

His comment made you chuckle. Then suddenly you laughed. Maybe it was his serious gaze that made you laugh, or maybe it was the combination of a serious explanation and the sarcasm that did it for you.

"Uh.. Thanks, yeah I'll go use them. You're Levi, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Y/—"

"Y/N. I know. No need for an icebreaker. Let's go."

With that, he turned his back and began walking up the stairs. You seated yourself in your usual spot, next to the window. You noticed Levi walked over to drop your book, before he took his seat behind you. He didn't normally sit there, in fact his spot was the same as his English seat. Deciding it would've been better if you'd stayed quiet, you opened your textbook and began to read the chapters written on the board.

The remaining day was as its usual. PE was quite uneventful, save it for the girls gawking at Levi practice for the homecoming game. They'd been performing in harmony due to their extensive practice every weekend. Not to mention their coach has been pissy lately, and the players didn't want to anger him even more. Before you knew it, the day ended. Jean and Ymir joined your side as the three of your walked home.

"Is it true what I heard Y/N?! Did Levi pick up your chemistry book, and take a seat behind you?" Ymir asked. Jean's interest piqued as well.

"Well yeah. Because I dropped it and—"

"That's surprising! He's never helped anyone before, let alone sit with anyone else except for Hange!"

So her name was Hange.

"Maybe he was just trying to do the right thing."

Jean glanced at Ymir mockingly. "Afraid he's gonna steal Y/N from us?"

"Oh shut up, dear brother."

—

He exhaled, relieving himself for the second time tonight, staring at the mess he'd made in disgust. He wiped himself with a tissue, and then wiped any that landed on a photograph of a girl.

"Dammit, Y/N. Why'd you have to fucking laugh at me today?"

Laying on his bed was an old photograph he'd taken from you, sitting on a lunch table, eating a sandwich. Levi felt himself grow hard again, groaning in absolute frustration. He quickly fished his bag for a strand of hair that he'd gotten from your Chemistry textbook that morning. He felt lucky that he found a small strand, it must've gotten caught to your hair when you were carrying it.

He gripped the strand of hair in one hand, and his length with the other, stroking himself slowly.

It'll be yet another slow night for Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains mild-mature content up ahead!

  
As the moon illuminated the sky, emerging from the shadows to brighten the dark city, the night soon fell to replace the brightness hours ago. The aroma of barbecue and chicken filled the kitchen and the dining area, earning an approving groan from the stomachs whom waited to feast your next specialty. It was another day where your step mother had "overtime" during her work (overtime presumably with her secretary) and the three of you decided to bask in the absence with a nice dinner. Although Ymir offered to make the food for the three of you, Jean intervened spewing harsh critiques of her work, earning a scowl from his sister. This lead to you in your current, hair disheveled, bottom lip between your teeth, and eyes glued to concentration on the meat.

"God even the smell is making me full, when will it be ready, Y/N?" Ymir whined, smelling whatever smoke she can in the kitchen.

"It'll be ready when she says it's ready." Jean rolled his eyes.

"Was I talking to you?"

"Can't you see they're a little too pre-occupied for your dumb questions?"

"Funny, I really don't recall asking you the question."

Their little banter was one you've long adjusted to, shaking your head with an eye roll. You turned your head and your eyes suddenly caught a dark shadow, rushing past the window near the sink. Narrowing them in suspicion, you slowly walked towards the sink, not once wanting to blink. The voices of Ymir and Jean had muffled against your ear, as you reached forward to open the window and peek out your head. Looking left, and then right. Upon seeing that it'd clearly been nothing, you shook your head and shut the windows.

"What were you doing?" You jumped, palm immediately reaching up to grasp your beating heart.

"Jesus.. You scared the crap out of me. Nothing, I just thought I saw something outside."

Ymir tilted her head, walking over to the window and opening it. She mirrored your actions, before closing the windows shut.

"Nope, nothing here. Maybe it was a squirrel?"

You shrugged your shoulders. "It doesn't matter. Maybe the hunger is getting to us. Go sit, dinner's ready."  
  


"That. Hit. The. Spot."

"Yep, Y/N you are a genius."

The sights of their full stomach made you feel proud, but also encouraged. It'd been so long since you improved in your culinary skills that seeing the slightest approval boosted your self esteem by a mile. You were positive they weren't faking it, judging by their plates licked clean.

"I've been practicing a lot, looking up recipes in the library in my free time."

Ymir grinned, rubbing her stomach. "Keep at it, cause dinner today was the best. Too bad by the time Nanabitch comes home, we won't have much of the luxury. She got some sick obsession with prunes and beans."

You visibly saw Jean shudder before he replied. "Yeah. The food she makes you cook is disgusting, I'm gonna wish in most days she goes off with her stupid boyfriend instead."

"I'll never understand why dad picked her out of everyone. I mean, don't get me wrong," You looked up at them filled with gratitude, "I've never felt so at home until I've met the two of you. You made coming home slightly more bearable, but I just wondered what did he ever see in her."

"I'm just glad you're not a bitch, Y/N. You're the best step sibling we could have."

"Yeah, Y/N. We love you." Jean slung an arm over your shoulder, causing you to flick his forehead.

"You reek of barbecue sauce, you should probably shower that off."  
  


As the three of you retired to your rooms to shower (the luxury of having a house with private bathrooms for each room was the biggest perk you'll ever receive), you settled for a warm bubble bath to calm your nerves after yet another eventful day.

You couldn't quite shrug the eyes of the boy you bumped into earlier at school, and the way his gaze made you cower in fear. You didn't know if it was fear or curiosity. There was something so mysterious and inviting about Levi Ackerman that you couldn't put a finger on. You lowered your head in the water, hugging your knees, and shutting your eyes.

What was he like as a friend? Was he talkative? What was he like at school? You opened your eyes upon hearing something drop in your bedroom. Your bathroom door was locked, so the sound was muffled. Jolting up, splashes of water dirtied the bathroom floor as you eyed the door.

"Ymir? Jean? You guys out there?"

No answer.

Without haste, you pulled the fresh towel from the rack, and drained the bath tub. The peace and serenity you craved today will have to wait for another day. You wrapped a towel around your body, and used a muslin cloth for your hair, wrapping it up as well. Opening the door, the steam that clogged the bathroom exit to your room, and you were met with nothing. Nothing in your bedroom remained untouched.

"I could've sworn I heard--"

"Y/N! Come down! Let's have a movie night! Nanabitch said she's gonna bang her boyfriend all night so she won't be home tomorrow."

You rolled your eyes at Ymir's translation of Nanaba's text. You'd presumed she'd given them a lame excuse about how their co-workers probably needed them, but for the most part it did translate to her sleeping over to her boyfriend.

You quickly decided to dress yourself in regular sweats and a t-shirt, and undoing the towel on your head. You reached for your hairbrush where you normally set it, frowning upon realization that it'd gone missing. You hastily opened drawers, frantically searching for the hairbrush, checking under your bed, and even in your school backpack. Empty.

You huffed, exiting your bedroom door, deciding to ask Ymir for hers as you walked downstairs. Your bedroom window had been left ajar, the whistle of the wind pushing it to close.  
  


"Why is it that every movie night has to include watching something related to horror movies?"

Ymir shrugged, turning up the volume and offering you a popcorn bag. "It makes it more fun, and safe."

"Scared?" Cue Jean's cocky smirk.

"You wanna bet? Whoever screams first pays $50."

"$100."

"Fine. Deal. You want in, Y/N?"

You shook your head. "I'm good."

Ymir tilted her head. "Afraid you'll lose?"

You sipped the portion of your drink. "No. I just have better things to do with a $100 than that."

Safe to say, Jean and Ymir remained silent throughout the whole movie, save it for Jean who screamed at the sight of a spider at the corner of his popcorn bowl. He excused that it didn't count, fighting for a do-over, one which he failed to have.

That night, Ymir held a triumphant smirk, Jean sulked throughout the second movie, and the figure standing in the kitchen, watching the three of you, remained unnoticed.  
  


The blaring of the alarm jolted the three of you from your deep slumber, littered popcorn pieces decorating the carpet floor. Ymir still had her cup between her fingers, one she tossed to the trash can upon realization. Jean only groaned before picking up his garbage to dispose of them properly. You picked up the reminder of last night, thankful to have them accompany you before your step mother came home later in the day. You savored moments like these, knowing well that it might be awhile for your next blissful break.

The three of you showered individually to your own bathrooms, the steam fogging up your windows. Knowing you couldn't savor the warm water for long, you took only ten minutes to wash up. Immediately after wrapping your body with the towel, wiping the foggy mirror in the process, you reached for your toothbrush in its regular spot.

Just like last night, it wasn't there. At this point you were convinced you were either being pranked, or robbed. With a groan, you rapidly dressed yourself up, rushing over to Ymir and Jean. You knocked on both doors, to which they each replied that they hadn't the slightest what you were talking about.

"We were with you the whole night, silly. I never enter your room without permission."

Ymir offered you an extra toothbrush from a pack she always kept for traveling purposes, and you gratefully accepted it. She insisted you keep both the toothbrush and the hairbrush.

"Keep it. Clearly, you tend to misplace a bunch of stuff, huh Y/N? You should probably clean your room."

Upon entering your room again, you couldn't shake the unease that began to creep up your spine, clutching the double pack of toothbrush in your hands. You had to pause your thoughts for later, as you quickly rushed to brush your teeth and went on about in your routine. The three of you walked to school as usual, the two failing to notice the evident confusion that spiraled in your mind. Before long, you were in the classroom for Chemistry.

Levi had taken his new seat behind you. It became a gossip within the classroom in a flash, hearing the whispers of the nosy students discuss wild theories about the two of you.

_'Is he dating her?'_

_'Oh my god, he only sits by himself like all the time!'_

_'Maybe he got assigned there?'_

A part of you wanted to shut them the fuck up, but another part of you knew better than to entertain irrelevant people in your life. You decided whether or not you clear up any unnecessary misunderstandings, another would start anyway. This was high school we're talking about here. Rumors are what makes the experience better for a few people. It certainly didn't seem to bother Levi as you peeked at him from behind you.

As usual, he was engrossed in his notebook, sketching once again. Your wandering eyes caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes he was beginning to draw. It amazed you how much detail he placed with just one eye. The remains of his piece was still sketched in a rough draft, although one eye was almost complete. You didn't want to be nosy so you looked away immediately, on cue the teacher walking in with his regular 'teacher trolly' backpack, and a stack on papers.

"Good afternoon, students. I hope you had a lovely day yesterday. As you all recall, we will start using the lab in the basement next week, so I've decided to assign lab partners for all of you. There will be three people in each group, as there are twenty seven of you so it adds up just perfectly."

He shuffled through his stalk, presumably looking for the roster.

He read off the names, and you paid no mind to his voice, your mind wandering back to the events of last night. You ruled out pranking, since the two clearly looked as confused as you did when you asked them about it.

"Y/N Smith, Levi Ackerman, and Thomas Wagner for group 4."

Pardon?

Your eyes bolted to your teacher's direction, but he'd continued on with his list. You looked back at Levi, but his eyes remained glued to his open book. He was already beginning to write the formulas for the lab. You'd assumed it was classwork for next week. You searched for Thomas, the boy sat in the middle, front row and he gave you a small wave.

You couldn't exactly say you were thrilled to have Levi Ackerman as your new lab partner. You were more concerned if you were going to pass the class knowing the history he had of being a major introvert.

"And that will be all the groups. It appears we have a few absences, so please if they're in your group alert them. I would like you all to please turn to page 47 of your book, and page 13 of your lab handbook. We will begin learning how to add formulas."

You could hardly pay attention in class, anxiety from both the disappearing tooth and hairbrush, and the possibility of failing chemistry. You were desperate to graduate with a good grade in order to get to your first pick of college.

After class had ended, you noticed Levi was still packing his supplies when you stood in front of his table. His eyes landed on your legs, before slowly trailing them up to meet your eyes. Momentarily, his eyes looked like a predator waiting to attack its prey. It made you shudder just a bit. He inwardly clenched his fists.

"What."

You inhaled. "I just wanted to make sure you cooperate with us for labs. I know how much you hate people--"

"I don't hate people--"

"It seems like it. But you're very quiet. And--"

"I value my time in peace."

"I know that, but--"

"Look brat, if you think I'm gonna be an ass and not participate in group projects, I suggest you flush that shitty thought down and out of your mind. I want to pass this class too."

Letting out an sigh in relief, you nodded, giving him a thankful smile. "Thank you, Levi. I'll see you next week then?"

"Mm." He only nodded. Typical response. He truly was a man with few words. As you made your way to leave the classroom, you were met with your step siblings by the front door as they waved at you. Quickly catching up with them, the three of you walked forward until the school building left your rear view.

Levi had stayed a good distance away from the three of you, unnoticed by anyone. One would assume he was just a kid walking home, and he had happened to be going the same direction as you. To the unsuspecting public, he was just a regular high school senior. He was thankful the general public was stupid.

As he returned home, he was greeted with darkness. With a flick of his light switch, he breathed out a satisfied sigh. In the middle of his apartment, was a long thread of polaroids attached with a clothespin. Each polaroid contained unwary photographs of yourself, varying from off-guard while eating, walking solo, and even one where he caught you pleasuring yourself. He had that specific photo in different angles, fulfilling his desires in more ways you hadn't known.

He walked to his bedroom, and set his bag down. He unzipped the smaller compartment, fishing out a bandana that had been used to wrap around two particular items. There he unveiled your lost toothbrush and hairbrush.

Levi reached for the toothbrush and held it to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of your breath and stuck out his tongue to lick the bristles. He shuddered, feeling himself beginning to sweat from the heat that began to constrict him. He reached for the hairbrush, and bid it the same treatment, pulling out a few of the strands to play with between his fingers. He used his free hand to open his nightstand, and pulling out a small box. He opened it to unveil every single hair strand he has spent collecting in the past 2 years. It was beginning to cram in its case, and Levi made note to get a bigger box. He placed his new strands inside the box, caressing it gently before shutting it back inside its place.

Levi's fingers left the knob of his nightstand, and slowly towards his erection, palming himself through his pants. It'd began to hurt being constricted, quickly undoing his belt and pulling down the zipper. His other hand placed the brush down, and fished for his favorite picture underneath his pillow. It'd been the one where you lay exposed, legs open and greeting facing him, your fingers toying yourself. God, he'd recall hearing those sounds you made on that night. He even finished with you.

Biting his lip, he began to pump himself slowly, filling his mind with scenarios that he'd wish he'd one day get to experience. His groans would emit throughout the empty walls of his apartment over and over, freeing his release throughout the night.

Your polaroid picture had been soaked with his cum, but he wasn't worried. He knew one day, it would be replaced with your cunt, or better yet, your face.

**_"You're mine, Y/N. You will be mine. Just you wait."_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains minor-explicit content up ahead! Read at your own risk.

"As you can see, if you mix these two chemical compounds they do not react. Therefore concluding that you have made a mistake somewhere near Steps 4 or 5 when it come to mixing Beaker C and D." 

Your chemistry professor insisted to preparing for the lab steps required for next week's experiment, much to your dislike. There was nothing more boring than watching an old man mix a bunch of strange liquids within a giant glass tube and expecting to see something. It'd been forty-five minutes into the class, and there was yet to be something interesting from this classroom.

Save it for the scribbling you heard from behind you (presumably from Levi trying to finish his artwork) there was nothing but silence in the room. You'd noticed today Levi refused to allow anyone to see his desk, and although this behavior was odd, this was Levi we were talking about. Every atom of him was odd, and this particular behavior was probably considered normal to the students. You couldn't help but peek behind you, and much to your dismay, he must've sensed your eyes and covered his work. 

"Miss Smith, mind telling us why your eyes were glued to Mr. Ackerman and not on me?"

Your ears flushed red in embarrassment, unable to look at your teacher in the eye. Your eyes stayed glued to the bored.

"I apologize, sir. I was trying to borrow a pencil."

"Mhm. Mind telling me why borrowing a pencil took more than five minutes?" 

"Well I--"

"She couldn't understand the contents of Beaker A and how it would react to Beaker B. She wanted clarification on what specific two chemical compounds react that turns the color blue if you mix them together. On top of that she couldn't see the measurements and neither could I. You need to make that number bigger, sir."

As your teacher turned to look at the small number on the bottom of the drawing, a few murmurs from the student began to rise.

"Yeah I couldn't see it either.."

"Me too."

"Same here."

Your teacher erased the number, and made it slightly larger in scale before turning back to both you and Levi. 

"Thank you Y/N and Levi, I didn't notice that. Well done."

As he continued with his lecture, you turned back and looked at him in curiosity. You noticed he didn't bother to look, resuming to his drawing activity. You'd decided to confront him about it after class. 

"Hey."

Levi looked up, the same straight expression glued to his features. His eyes looked uninterested.

"What now."

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier."

"No problem."

He didn't bother continuing the conversation, resuming to shove his books and journal in his backpack. He seemed like he desperately wanted to rush out of the building, but couldn't due to his next class.

"What were you drawing?"

He paused from putting in his water bottle, his eyes narrowing. "None of your business?"

You sighed, "Look I just want us to start talking a bit more comfortably for next week."

"So you're befriending me for your grade? I thought I told you I want to pass this damn class, too." 

"No!" You almost half yelled, grabbing the attention of a few exiting students, "I-I mean look. You're always alone--"

"I established I prefer my privacy--"

"But don't want you friends? Friends to hang out with?"

He slung his bag over his shoulder, brow raising in curiosity, "Why? You offering me friendship?"

"It would be good for you."

"Do tell me how you know what can or cannot benefit me." Levi's arms folded across his chest. What he lacked in height, exceeds in his aura and intimidation. 

"Well. Having friends makes you less lonely." 

"Then do explain the meaning of a 'fake friend'?" 

You paused, meeting his hard gaze. "It's a friend up front, an enemy behind."

"Yeah, exactly. Now tell me why would I risk being friends with anyone who would most likely betray my ass?" 

Your fists clenched, slamming both of them on his disk. The loud clash caused the desk to rattle, but Levi remained stoic. However, you were positive you detected a peak on interest in his eyes. 

"I wouldn't betray you, Levi. Maybe everyone else has and that's probably the reason why you have major people issues, but don't throw my name around so carelessly. I'm not like 'them'. I just want you to be less lonely, why is that such a challenge for you?"

Levi stood up from his seat, placing a hand on the strap of his backpack. He gave you a distant look, almost challenging you to prove him wrong. 

"My own father betrayed me. You think a stranger like you can change my outlook on how people work? I'd love to see you try, Smith."

He brushed passed you to go to his next class, leaving you stand there in front of his empty desk. The other students began to file in the room for their class, forcing you to start walking to your next period. You were thankful it was P.E. since it was fine to be late to the locker rooms as they keep the door open. In addition, you had Levi for next class and you could try to convince him then. 

"Offensive foul. Ackerman to the line for two." 

A few of the girls were already beginning to swoon over the short male, while others (including yourself) tried to do the drills for basketball. The homecoming game was beginning to creep up closer, and the last thing the team wanted was a distraction. You aimlessly began shooting the ball and it often hits the rim before falling to the ground. You'd been accompanied by Thomas Wagner, whom was surprisingly fairly easy to start a conversation with. 

"I don't know. I'm not really much into horror movies. They tend to scare me," the blonde boy retaliated, successfully making a basket. He jogged over to the bouncing ball to catch in his hands again, running to his former spot beside you to do his drills. 

"Seriously? Most of the time it's the jump scares and loud noises that scare you. But I've yet to see a movie that gave me nightmares," you replied. 

"You must have a heart of steel to be able to withstand that." 

You shook your head, "Not at all. Maybe I could recommend you some that are mildly scary so you would get used to it?" 

Thomas shook his head furiously, a nervous grin eating his face, "N-no! That won't be necessary. I'm not looking to face my fears." 

You scoffed. "Pussy."

"What?" 

"Nothing," you laughed. The ball bounced around the rim before it finally fell through, a surge of relief flowing through you. 

Thomas noticed your little victory sigh, looking back at the rim and then at you. He tilted his head in curiosity. 

"Do you wanna learn to shoot properly?" 

"I know how to shoot a ball, Tommy." 

He shook his head, "You're just throwing it, not shooting it. Your wrist has to flick like this, watch."

His left hand gripped the ball, while his right hand faced him the ball. His palms were spread open, aiming the ball up near his forehead before making his shot, his left hand following through. Just as he'd said, the ball made a 'swish' sound as it fell through the basket. 

"Show off," you commented. He laughed.

"I'm not. Here copy my hands. Make sure to bend your knees and then jump when making your shot."

You did as you were instructed, pressing your lips to a thin line in concentration. You pushed the ball with your palm, and watched in awe as it made the same sound, falling through the basket. You grinned in satisfaction. 

"Hey, that's actually more stable than throwing it randomly. Thanks." 

"No problem, just keep practicing. For now I recommend you start here in the free throw line, and then gradually move around to find your aim. Then, start stepping back to increase distance."

To the rest of your classmates, it seemed like two students having fun while learning. However, to a pair of cold, steel eyes, it was a threat. He scoffed under his breath in disbelief, muttering to himself that he had business to take care of later tonight. 

As the final bell rang, dismissing everyone from the school, you opted to keeping your P.E uniform. The sweltering heat had been suffocating, and wearing your pants would probably result to you fainting. As you walked out of the locker room, entering the building to exit through the front doors, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Quickly snapping your head, you found yourself staring back at those familiar, cold eyes you'd just seen earlier today. 

"Levi? Goodness, you scared me," your palm shot up straight to your heart, the rapid beating dissipating. 

"Are you and that Thomas kid dating?" 

You furrowed your brows, "What? No. What gave off that idea?"

"Just a rumor some guy started." 

"Oh those.." you shook your hand, "..yeah don't mind those. They're just nonsense things to spice up the high school drama. I'm not with anyone." 

Levi's hand left your shoulder, and he nodded. Without a comment, he walked away, leaving you puzzled. You hurriedly caught up to him, gripping his hoodie. The action made him freeze, and slowly turned towards you in amusement. 

"You're going to dirty my shit with your filthy hands."

"I-uh, sorry." You released his hoodie, clearing you throat. "So, I have come to take up on your offer." 

"What offer?"

You inhaled, "Come to the homecoming dance with me." 

The raven-haired man rose a thin a brow, "Since when did I offer that?"

"You said to prove you wrong about people. So, why not prove to it in a place where there's plenty of them?"

"I wasn't planning on going."

You inwardly rolled your eyes. Another reason why he probably didn't have companions was due to the littlest patience he had. In addition, he was excruciatingly stubborn. 

"Well plan now. I'm not taking no for an answer," you held your hand out, palm facing out. Levi stared at the gesture in question. 

"What's that?"

"Give me your phone, I'm putting my number in." 

Externally, he may have been confused. However, every nerve in his body grew cold. Although he was beaming with joy that his 'property' is now giving him her number, he couldn't allow her to see the wallpaper. His lock screen was typical, although his home screen was a different story. He opted to clearing his throat, and mirrored your gesture. 

"My phone is dead. Give me yours, I'll put mine in." 

Wordlessly, you rummaged in the pocket on your bag (screw your P.E uniform for not having pockets), unlocking the device before handing it to him. His eyes caught a sight of a character, presumably from a manga you've been reading as your lock screen. Cute. His fingers glided across the screen, entering the number with ease before dropping the phone to your palms. 

"Just send me a message to let me know it's you." 

You grinned in excitement, "I won't let you down. I'll prove to you that not everyone is awful."

You didn't wait for his reply, running past him to meet Jean and Ymir. You'd already been ten minutes late and you couldn't afford to make them worry, leaving the short student to stand alone. His eyes remained fixated on the spot you've disappeared to. The interaction may have been nothing sort of special, but it felt euphoric to be near you. His explicit thoughts began to cut short upon hearing a group of boys from behind him, mention your name. 

"Little birdie told me Y/N was your student earlier at P.E." 

"Yeah, I was planning on asking her to be my date for homecoming." 

It was the same blonde boy whom was evidently infatuated with you. Levi had confirmed his suspicions, this boy was a threat to your love. 

"She'll probably say yes, she doesn't have a date I believe." 

Levi leaned against the wall, continuing his eavesdrop. 

"I hope so. I was planning to confess to her at the same night." 

"Good luck, Tommy. You got this." 

Their conversations began to stir to the homecoming game, occasionally hearing his name. It fell along the lines of being one of the best players that could potentially carry the team, but Levi didn't feel flattered. He was trying to steal his woman, he was trying to take away what's his. 

He can't have that. 

The darkness shielded him to blend within the shadows, the loaded gun a familiar grip in his gloved hands. He breathed in quietly, scanning the blond leaving the grocery store with a white plastic bag. He pulled up his mask, sheathing the bottom half of his face. The envious glint in his eyes sparkled brighter than the illuminating moon. 

"Thank you. Have a good night," Thomas gripped the bag of fruits his mother had told him to grab for emergency. She was currently under the weather, and Thomas offered to buy her something nutritious to eat for the night and the following morning. He plugged in his earphones as he continued his walk home, his music echoing in the empty streets. 

As he turned right on a street, Thomas felt his body grow numb and cold. He was falling, and he couldn't help to fall. He couldn't grab a hold of anything, the plastic bag had slipped from his fingers. The fresh ripe apples, and the small batch of bananas littered the dirty ground. His mouth opened to speak, yet only strings of incoherent mumbling was all he could make out. Slender fingers slowly trailed to the wound on the dead center of his stomach, pulling back to see his fingers coated with blood. 

His vision cleared, and all he could make out was a small figure walking away with their hands in their pockets. 

Fresh tears began to fall from his stained cheek, the pain was beginning to seep into his body. He desperately clutched the wound to stop the bleeding, but failed. 

_"Mother.. Sorry."_

As his last breath resonated in the empty street, his soul descended to the stars. Levi felt no remorse whatsoever for the boy. It was his fault. He didn't steer away from what clearly wasn't his. 

Entering his apartment, he placed the gun under a secret compartment, shielded by his carpeted floor. 

There was one bullet missing from the magazine, and it nestled comfortable inside Thomas' body. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are concerned, I took down my wattpad because of the overwhelming demands for updates. Please keep in mind that I also have a tiktok that I'm managing, with triple updates per week as well as these stories. I'm doing my best to not update too late, and I was too overwhelmed with the messages I get. I will keep this account, and I appreciate your patience! Thank you for understanding, now onto the story!

"Have you heard what happened to Thomas?"

"It was so brutal! May he rest."

"I heard that his mother was sick and he was just trying to help her out."

"Poor guy."

The classroom had been surprisingly gloomy on this particular Friday. One would assume Fridays are often celebratory as they are the last day of the school week before plunging into the blissful weekend. Today's morning clouds loomed over the school, hugging the darkness, a rain sure to bless the dirty foundation. You opted to wearing a thick coat for the day, the strong winds had nearly pulled you from the sidewalk on the way to school. You strictly remember Ymir cursing the whole way, complaining how it would've been a nice day to skip school and take a nap. If it wasn't for Nanaba being at home, you wouldn't have passed on the offer. However being at home surpasses the torturous feeling rather than being at school. 

Upon entering the classroom, you'd been thankful the heater had done its job heating up the room. Shrugging the thick material off your shoulders before hanging it on the coat rack, you'd noticed a few of the students huddled in a corner. Two girls had tears in their eyes, holding up a tissue to their pink noses. Curiosity got the best of you, inching closer to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"He was a nice boy. He didn't deserve it." 

"No. Not at all, Mei. I know how much he meant to him. He's in a better place." 

The small female, you'd guessed was Mei had only continued her tears upon hearing her friends comfort her. Unable to shake the feeling of sympathy, you carefully made your way to the group, and offered her your spare handkerchief. She looked up, eyes bloodshot red. Your heart sunk upon seeing her so distraught despite not knowing her. She looked down at your offering, her hands hesitantly taking the item. 

"T-Thank you. I'm sorry but have we met?" she asked, clutching onto the fabric tightly. 

You shook your head, "My name is Y/N. I don't know what seems to be the problem, but I know how it feels to lose someone. I may not know you, but I know you'll rise from the hell you're feeling right now." 

In reality, although you didn't lose them physically, you lost both the parents you'd always wanted. It ached to try and grow out of the pain that you felt, despite the constant reminders of your loss. 

"Thank you, Y/N. Thomas meant a lot to me. He was a sweet boy, he's my best friend." 

Your eyes widened. "Thomas? Wagner, Thomas?" 

Mei nodded, "He was shot last night on the way home. The police weren't able to find the weapon at the scene of the crime. H-He.. He was on his way home to bring fruits for his mother." She lowered her gaze, "He was at the wrong place, wrong time." 

You stood on cold feet, not even the heat in the room could warm the numbness you felt on your toes. Turning your head, you kept your gaze at the empty seat. Tommy's seat. For a brief moment, you imagined him smiling with a wave. 

"You know, Y/N.." upon hearing your name you snapped your attention back to Mei's voice. "..He was going to confess to you. He told me everything about you, but he never showed me how you looked because he wanted to avoid being teased if I ever saw you around. He.. he really liked you Y/N." 

Fresh tears began to fall from Mei's cheeks again, she used your handkerchief to wipe them. Her friend had rubbed her back soothingly, while you could only stand and watch. It's too soon. It was too soon for a boy like him to be gone already. 

"Thomas was a great friend. I may not have seen him the same way he sees me, but I appreciate his kindness as a friend. Condolence, Mei. I'm so sorry you lost your best friend," you got down on one knee, taking her hands in yours. "You have me if you ever need it." 

Her head fell on your shoulder, and you didn't mind if she got your uniform soaked with her tears. It was the least of your worries. Her friends continued to watch as you rubbed her back soothingly. The group had been silent, save it for Mei's soft sniffling. You couldn't find the energy to cry. The shock hadn't dissipated, but you won't deny the sadness you felt for him. Although you hardly knew Thomas, he was still a kid. 

A kid that can no longer fulfill his future as it was forcefully ripped from him. 

Levi had walked into the classroom with a thick jacket and a black beanie. His pale cheeks were coated with a pink hue from the coldness from outside. He sat on his chair per usual, noticing that you had been huddled in the corner with a few girls. Although his eyes were glued down, he kept his ears opened. 

" _..may not have seen him the way he sees me.._ " Your voice nearly lulled him to sleep. Why was it so comforting to hear him say that? Maybe it was the sound of your voice, or maybe it was the feeling of accomplishment that you didn't harbor feelings for that pathetic boy. Levi was right to eliminate him, it would've saved the boy another heartache anyway. He hid the smirk that fought to pull his thin lips, as he resumed on his sketching. He plugged in his earphones to mute the classroom and continued on his piece before the class started. 

His loud music had failed him to notice that you'd already began to unpack your things from your backpack. He'd noticed you had a solemn look, and he decided it was opportunity to inch himself closer to your life. 

He pulled out one earphone before speaking, "You look like you've seen shit."

You turned your head to face him, sure enough you did look like you have seen shit. 

"Thomas Wagner was shot last night."

He furrowed his brows, "Isn't that our lab partner for next week?" 

"Yeah, not anymore. Poor kid. I heard his mother was sick and he was on the way home delivering food for her," you took your seat, keeping your body twisted to face him. "Apparently according to his best friend, he had a crush on me." 

"Seems like he has a terrible taste in people." 

You could only chuckle at his attempt to cheer the mood, "Sure. Keep telling yourself that I'm not charming."

"You really aren't."

"Whatever, Levi." Cue your eyeroll. 

Hearing his name from your voice made his knees buckle. Had you been in his home, and not at school, he would've already taken you. It was unhealthy to think how many times he'd imagined you saying his name under different circumstances. 

"He was young." 

You looked up, "What?"

"He was too young. I know the kid isn't the least annoying, but that's all he was. Just a kid." 

Levi caught your gaze softened, and he cheered to himself. He knew if he wanted to get in an even closer relationship with you, he'd have to work baby steps.

"So you do care, huh?"

"No, I don--"

You held your hand up, "Save it, Levi. Drop the anti-social act. Being a genuinely nice person suits you way better." 

Levi didn't reply, instead continued on his sketching. He knew your eyes were casted aside in deep thought. If only he could capture a photograph of the way you looked, but he settled to engraving the image in his head for later. 

As your teacher finally arrived for English, you turned around and began to pay attention. Your teacher had evidently heard the grim news, and his lips pursed. He shut his eyes and heaved a deep sigh, lifting his head to meet the gaze of his equally-depressed students.

"I'm assuming you have all heard the news of student Thomas Wagner passing last night. According to his mother, whom disclosed the information to the school privately, she asks you do not spread unnecessary rumors about her child. She also thanks everyone who took the time to visit and support her, as it is a traumatic experience she's forced to go through." 

He pressed his lips together, scanning the classroom. His eyes landed on a female student, her eyes shielded by her hair. Her fists hand been clenched tightly, and her shoulders shook uncontrollably. He walked over to her, placing a box of tissues on her desk. The gesture made her freeze, looking up at him. 

"You don't need to explain how you feel, nor do you owe me an apology for grieving. I understand your relationship with Mr. Wagner, and I want to extend my hand to you. If you need to speak to an adult, know that I am welcome." 

Mei could only nod her head in gratitude, and the teacher walked back to his desk. He hadn't the slightest clue how he could proceed with his lesson plan. Not only was his heart broken, but the students clearly are going through something traumatic. 

"We will not be continuing with our lessons from yesterday. We will take a trip to the school garden, and read our books on the grass. Take this entire period off as a time to grieve, or you're free to just socialize with your peers. Let's go."

You decided to stay with Levi for the free period, as Mikasa and Eren hadn't attended school. Mikasa had sent you a message explaining that the death of Thomas Wagner had impacted Eren the worst. His family had been the closest to the Wagners, and Mrs. Wagner had called Eren to come over. Naturally, Mikasa would stick with him. You'd told Mikasa you would drop by Eren's house tonight for dinner, for moral support. Mikasa replied in gratitude, saying she'll meet you there. 

You and Levi sat across each other, with his back leaning against a tree. One knee was propped up, book on his lap, eyes scanning every word. Although he looked engaged in his book, his mind had wandered to scenarios that included you. You stared at the gloomy sky, thankful that it hadn't started raining despite the grey clouds. The cold wind caused you to shudder, pulling your coat closer to you for warmth. 

Levi noticed your shaking, and raised a brow.

"The fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm cold. It's cold. Aren't you?"

"No," he responded nonchalant, "that's what you get for wearing something that has a thin material." 

You glared at him, rubbing your forearms. "For your information, this is the thickest coat I have. It's just not as effective as I'd hoped." 

"That's a you problem." 

You huffed, turning your head to Mei's direction. Her head was resting on somebody's shoulder, sound asleep. Her cheeks had been wet, and a part if you had wished you had accompanied her. However, you knew that her friends wouldn't abandon her, so you decided to let her have her space. 

You hadn't noticed you spaced out until you noticed you no longer felt yourself shivering from the cold air. You turned back to Levi, noticing he looked less bulky, then looked down at yourself. 

He draped his sweater over you. 

You stared at him in surprise, but he remained engrossed in his book. You only smiled at his direction, pulling the jacket closer to your body, enveloping yourself in its warmth. 

Before long, the rain had began to patter onto the concrete grounds of the school, the time flying by in just seconds. Students couldn't even find the energy to bathe in the rain, as it felt wrong to even celebrate the end of the week. Jean, Ymir, and you had been picked up by Nanaba after school, complaining that she couldn't bear the thought of her tiled floors getting dirty from the wet rain. 

As the three of you prepared to get ready to head to Eren's for dinner, Nanaba had already been long gone for her "weekend business trip". You were thankful for every moment she was gone, because only then did your house feel like a safe haven. You decided to wear the jacket Levi had given you, as it was warmer than your coat. 

You headed for Ymir's room, knocking at her door before hearing a faint 'Enter'. You pushed the door open to find her scrolling through her phone. She looked up from the screen, walking over to you. She opened her arms and you sunk in them. She lightly danced side to side in a playful way before releasing you.

"You alright?" 

"Just a bit traumatized. You know I've lost people before, but I just can't get passed how he died in such a gruesome way." 

"Yeah, me too. You know I heard Eren was a bit shaken from it. Mikasa told me he wouldn't speak to anyone for a few hours, until he finally got his emotions in place." 

You sighed, "Yeah. Eren and him were pretty close. I'm pretty sure they even went to the same middle school." 

Your conversation had been cut from the same rapping of knuckles from Ymir's door. 

"Come in."

Jean pushed the door open, dressed in casual clothes and a windbreaker. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"You guys ready?"

You turned to Ymir and she nodded her head, "Yeah. Let's go." 

Ymir sat in the back seat of Jean's car, while you sat on the front. Ymir continued scrolling on her phone, and you'd assumed she was most likely messaging Historia. You and Jean decided to stay silent, savoring the sounds of the rain hitting the glass. It felt like the sky was crying as well, as if it needed to grieve with everyone else. You knew today was a day to feel remorse, a time to be vulnerable even if it was only temporary. Tomorrow would be another day, to celebrate the life he once lived in happiness. 

Eren's house came into view after half an hour of driving, Jean shutting off his wipers when he parked inside. You hurriedly took a deep breath before entering his home, their butler opening the doors for you and your step siblings. You always marveled at how grand his home was, Eren indeed came from old money. However, he never looked down upon anyone. Although, one would say things differently to his half-brother Zeke, whom worked overseas and was rather sassy. 

You were led to the dining room by his butler, bowing his head as you walked passed him. You couldn't even deny how bashful you felt. This was a sensation you wondered how Eren grew accustomed to. 

There in the center sat Carla Jeager, and to her sides were Eren and Mikasa. Eren's father had been overseas on a business trip, and he was accompanied by Zeke. Zeke was invested in the business aspect of the family, while Eren remained undecided to what he wanted for the future. Mikasa had lost her parents on a plane crash at a young age, and Carla had offered her a home ever since. In the time they've spent together, Mikasa had fallen for the boy with temperament issues. Eren however, was completely oblivious to her harbored feelings. 

You caught the sight of how disheveled Eren looked at the table, despite how hard they must've tried to conceal it. The redness of his eyes from crying, and his gaze seemed so distant. You took your seat next to him, and he looked up in surprise. You wrapped your arms around his stiff figure, tightening your grip when you heard him choke back a sob. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, Eren." 

Thin hands slowly made their way up to clutch the back of your (well Levi's) jacket, as he struggled to gain his composure. He had been holding himself together, until he reached a point where the cards were knocked over. You mentally applauded him for holding himself strong, but you knew there would be a time where being vulnerable is acceptable. You pulled away from him, setting your hands on his shoulders. Although he looked distraught, you could tell he was fighting to keep his emotions at bay. 

"I just can't believe he's gone so soon. He was so excited for his mother's birthday. He even planned a party and all," Eren trailed off, his eyes casted downwards. 

You squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, "Well, now he can watch over her as her guardian, and keep her safe. And he will do the same for you." 

Eren pulled a weak smile, nodding his head. "Thank you, Y/N. And all of you," he scanned the room, "..for being here."

You gave his shoulders one final squeeze before you released him, turning to face your plate. You watched as their servants began to file in individually, dropping the delicious dinner in the center of the table. The warm scent had began to hug your senses, beckoning you to dig in the food. Surely, you were thankful for Eren's chef, for his tremendous skills kept you full all night long. 

The plates had almost been licked clean, satisfying groans emitting from the table. You pushed yourself back against your chair, heaving a deep sigh in relief, and rubbing your stomach. 

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Jeager." Jean started. Ymir followed suit and so did you.

Carla waved her hand, "Don't worry. You're all family to me. You took care of my sweet boy in his time of need, this is the bare minimum that I could provide." 

You looked back at Eren, relieved to see that his mood seemed lifted. Although the day has yet to end, and you knew his sadness is yet to dissipate, you were thankful for the temporary bliss. Looking straight into your empty glass, you disappeared into your thoughts. Mentally thanking Thomas for the friendship he was able to give you, even if it had been shorthanded. Despite the little time you had together, you were grateful to have met him. Maybe now, your fallen hearts can rise and heal. 

Footsteps clicking down the hallway of the cold room echoed, followed by a squeaking of the heavy doors. A beige file folder was dropped on the messy table, flimsy fingertips reached over to open it. There was a photograph of Thomas Wagner, as well as his personal information. Some had been typed, but a few had been filled in with red ink. 

"Keep this case open, it seems to have a connection to the murders that live down Shiganshina Street." 

A thin brow was raised, "The murder of the Ackerman family?"

A nod. "Yes. The bullet is the same, suggesting that the same weapon had been used for both instances. I understand the Ackerman case had been closed for years, but believe me, reopening it will help us solve this."

"Understood. Thank you, Captain Pixis." 

Captain Pixis, a man with a distinguished mustache and a stern glance, walked out of the office. His arms were linked behind his back as he walked away. 

"Kuchel Ackerman, we will soon find who killed you." 


End file.
